The Disappearing Act
by BarianQueen
Summary: Sherlock and John are called to Tokyo to investigate the strange disappearance of high school detective Kudo Shinichi. But when they arrive in Tokyo, they get a few more surprises then they expected, starting with a child by the name of Conan.
1. Off To Tokyo

**A/N:** Yes, I know. I start fanfics, never finish them. I hope this won't be the case with this particular fanfic! I love both fandoms and am obsessed with them right now, so hope you enjoy it! I'm really surprised no one's done a crossover with this. I've seen it on LJ, but just a one-shot. Maybe I'll start something new?

**Summary**: Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes has been asked by Juzo Megure, Inspector in Japan, to look up on the disappearance of a boy named Shinichi Kudo. The seventeen year old boy, also a detective, was last seen with his friend Ran Mouri, and has only been heard of since through phone calls on certain cases, but asking that his name be kept out of the reports. So, Sherlock and John travel to Tokyo, in search of a missing teenage detective, only to get into a little more than they first intended.

**Warnings:** Slightly AU, no real spoilers for season 2. I do apologize for any OOCness, this is my first Sherlock fic at all. There might be Johnlock...haven't decided. If there is, it won't be too graphic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or BBC One's Sherlock. If I did, this would so be the series.

-3-

**The Disappearing Act **

**Chapter 1: Off to Tokyo**

-3-

"Who was that?"

John Watson looked up from where he'd been sitting in the armchair, momentarily pausing in typing up his blog. His flatmate, Sherlock Holmes, had been talking to someone over the phone, which was strange, since the other had said on more than occasion he preferred to text. It must have been important.

"A rather interesting case," Sherlock said after pocketing his mobile.

"About?"

"A missing teenager."

"And that's interesting to you because?"

"Because apparently this teenager, seventeen, is also a detective. Very well known in Japan." At that, John raised an eyebrow. So Sherlock's name was heard of world wide then. "He was last seen with his girlfriend - sorry, no, just friend, at their local amusement park. He'd solved a case of a beheaded man on a roller coaster ride, then seemed to vanish. She said she has only heard from him since through texts, emails, and the occasional phone call."

"Maybe he's... really busy?"

"With what? A high-school detective can't get that many cases and he'd be busy with school," Sherlock said sighing. "Though that's the excuse every time he calls, he's busy on some sort of case."

"And she's never seen him since? No one has?"

"Not once. And whenever he's been involved in a case after, he's asked the Inspector there to keep his name out of reports."

"That's... odd."

"He's obviously in some sort of danger. But his parents, who travel around the world seeming to be carefree, don't seem to be that concerned! Kudo's - the missing boy - neighbor, said that no one's gone in or out of his house since that night either, except for the girl friend once or twice to see if he ever came home."

"And... he never did."

"Obvious."

"If it's been so long since it happened, why call you now?"

"The Inspector is concerned, I suppose. He finds it strange that no one really seems to be too worried about him. Not his parents, not even his neighbor."

"So, I guess then, we're going to Tokyo?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss this for the world!"

-3-

When consulting detective Sherlock Holmes and John Watson arrived in Tokyo, Japan, in the Beika district, it was certainly not what they expected. They first went to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, talking to a rather big man dressed in mostly orange, cap and all. It was the man he'd been talking to on the phone a few days ago, Juzo Meguire. They'd been informed all about the missing boy, known as Kudo Shinichi.

"He's called the Detective of the East. He's similar to you, Mr. Holmes. Brilliant mind, solves cases that have most of us stumped. But lately, like I said... he's wanted his name to be kept secret. When I stumbled upon Doctor Watson's blog -" At that, Sherlock sighed. Of course, the blog. "-I hoped you'd be interested enough to help me find the boy. Stranger, no one seems really concerned, except the girl he was with that night."

"That's who we should start with then," Sherlock said quietly. John was looking back and forth between the two, somewhat stunned but he knew he shouldn't be surprised that Sherlock could speak and read fluent Japanese.

Megure nodded. "Yes. Here's the address, you'll notice it right away. It stands out quite a bit." He handed them a piece of paper...

...and that's how they arrived at Mouri's Detective Agency. When they first knocked, no one answered, so John tried again.

"He said they should be here, right?" John asked.

"Yes."

It wasn't who they expected to open the door at all. A rather small boy, maybe seven or eight years old, looked up at the two of them, big round glasses covering his blue eyes. Short brown hair that sported a cowlick and what was more than likely his school uniform complete with a red bowtie described his appearance.

He looked a bit started to see them, but soon smiled and yelled upstairs. "Oji-san, wake up!"

-3-

**A/N:** Continue? Like it, hate it? Any ways to improve? I hope everyone was at least in character. Short chapter I know, but it'll get longer, promise!


	2. Mouri's Detective Agency

**A/N:** ...nine reviews was so not what I was expecting when I wrote something out of total boredom, going on three hours of sleep, and distracted by my Sherlock roleplay. But I say, thank you to all! I'll try and make Kogoro... different, but if he were too different, he wouldn't be the same we all know and love! I still haven't decided if/when there will be Johnlock... thoughts?

-3-

The Disappearing Act 

Chapter 2 

Mouri's Detective Agency

-3-

The meeting with Kogoro Mouri, world famous for being known as the Sleeping Sleuth because his best deductions always come when he's sleeping (at that, Sherlock snorted), was...interesting. Upon being lead upstairs into the main room by the small boy, who'd introduced himself as Conan, the first sight they were met with was a rather messy room. There was a couch with arm chairs surrounding a small coffee table, which was also rather dirty. A long desk was seated near the window, and sitting behind that was the sleeping detective himself. He was... well, sleeping.

A girl could be seen going about, huffing as she put all the empty beer bottles, cigarette butts and crinkled up papers in a large bag. She had long brown hair that was in a rather strange hair style at the top, it almost looked like a shark fin. She wore a blue uniform that was similar to Conan's, more than likely just having gotten off school. She looked up at the sight of Sherlock and John, her face flushing.

"I'm sorry you had to walk in on such a mess. I cleaned it before I left, but..." the girl let out a small and slightly annoyed sigh as she looked over towards her somewhat drunken father, giving him a kick to his foot, which immediately sprung him awake. "Whawhutsgoingon?"

She sighed, and extended a hand to them, a smile suddenly on her lips. "I'm Ran Mouri," she said, suddenly somewhat more cheerful than before. "And you are?"

Sherlock shook her hand for a brief moment, John as well. John couldn't understand much other than the name, which he remembered from earlier. "Sherlock Holmes," he introduced, then motioned to his partner. "And my colleague, John Watson. He can't really speak Japanese."

"Oh! I can't speak much English..." she tried, frowning and wondering if she said the right words. "But I know someone who can. Right, Conan-kun?"

The boy called Conan was taken out of his mild shock at hearing their names, rubbed the back of his head, sweatdropping. "Yeah! I-I mean... My dad taught me a little."

"Where are his parents?" Sherlock asked, looking back at Ran, who blinked. "And why leave him here?"

"Conan-kun's parents are pretty busy, so they've left him here for a while," Ran explained to them. "They travel a lot and busy with work, but they pay us for taking care of him. Strangely though... I've only ever seen his mother." At that, Conan sweatdropped. If only she knew. "He also looks a lot like someone else I know, but that's a whole different sto -"

"Kudo Shinichi?"

At that, both of them froze. Conan's eyes were fixed on Sherlock, wary. Ran just looked surprised. "H-How...?"

Sherlock showed her a picture along with some information. Conan scrambled over to get a better look, his face a bit white. "Megure-kebu asked me to investigate his disappearance." At that, Ran's face lit up a bit.

"You're going to help find him?"

John was more interested at Conan's nervously retreating figure, who'd seemed that way since the name had been brought up.

How odd. They did look scarily similar too, she was right. Just... he was seven.

Kudo Shinichi was a seventeen year old high school detective.

There was no possible way.

While Sherlock was busy talking to Ran in a language he had no hope of understanding, John followed Conan, bending down to his eye level. "Did something he said upset you?"

Conan paused, then let out a nervous laugh. "N-No, not at all. Though I can see why you might think that.'' He was surprised at such fluent English coming from a child so young. "I just forgot I had to call my friend about something for school, that's all."

That wasn't a complete lie. There was someone he had to call, because things might get dangerous if these two got in any deeper.

He had to call Ai.

**A/N:** Bleh... next chapter will be longer, promise. Remember, this -is- only the beginning!

By the way, there is one other Sherlock/DC crossover out there that I know of. Search for them on google, you'll find one on LiveJournal with Shinichi and Mycroft. I really wish there were more though...


	3. The Science of Deduction

**A/N:** Yeah sorry for the long wait. I needed inspiration, and my roleplays were taking up most of my time~ I also have an idea for a Yu-Gi-Oh fic I might do once this is done. I have to personally thank **RWB** for an idea they gave me. Also, I don't think I'll go with Johnlock. There might be the occasional 'hint' like there is in the show, but that's all. I love it, but I don't think I'd be able to write it well along with it being a crossover. But enough of my rambling, here it is!

The Disappearing Act  
><span>Chapter 3 <span>  
><span>The Science of Deduction<span>

The moment Sherlock and John left the agency, Conan had gone into his room to call Haibara. These two were ... different, if there was a word to put to them at all. Holmes and Watson. He'd been a long time reader of John's blog, finding all the cases they solved interesting, and it just made him want to return to London more. Maybe he'd have an opportunity soon enough, but for now, he concentrated on the task at hand.

"Kudo-kun?" Haibara's voice could be heard on the other end, sounding only slightly puzzled.

"Haibara, we might have a problem..."

The shrunken scientist was quiet as Shinichi went on to explain what had happened over the past few hours. She only grew especially wary when he said John was onto his secret.

"I've seen his blog before," Haibara commented. "They're famous in London, and if what I read about Holmes-san on his website is true, then they could already know you're Shinichi."

"/His/ website?"

"The Science of Deduction. He almost sounds like you."

He wrote down the name, intent on looking it up later. He sat on the edge of his futon, the door shut as he talked to her. It was nearing sunset when the detective and his partner had finally left, but Conan had yet to relax. Before Ran could see how tense he was and start worrying, he'd called Haibara. They needed to think up something.

"So, what do we do if they find out? Or if they already know?" Conan asked after a moments pause.

"I suppose it.. couldn't hurt if someone like him knew," Haibara said almost thoughtfully after a moment.

"Eh?"

"Think about it. If we had Sherlock Holmes on our side, we'd be one step closer to bringing them down," she said. "He's caught big criminals in London, Kudo-kun, this could be our only chance!"

"...I-I guess you have a point there," he said, a little reluctantly. He just didn't want any one else involved and possibly get hurt.

"As long as they know to keep it a secret, it should be fine," Haibara said calmly, knowing he was wary of the whole thing, and he had every reason to be. But while they now knew more about the Black Organization, they still weren't any closer to stopping them.

"Okay," he said finally, lying back on the futon. "I'll see if they know, then we'll talk."

"Good. Call me back the moment you can, okay Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked, and Conan could swear he heard the spark of hope in her voice. It made him smile, if only a little.

"I will. Thanks, Haibara."

The Science of Deduction was actually an interesting website, though it appeared not many checked it out when comparing it to John's blog, that had nearly 2000 hits. He spent a good hour looking over case files and the hidden messages. The forum was a bit interesting too - a case about a glow in the dark rabbit? - Sherlock didn't appear to care too much however. He supposed it wasn't interesting enough for him, and he could see why, after looking through other cases. There were some strange anonymous messages left for the detective that made him curious, but maybe he could ask the detective more about this later. After a few moments of hesitation, he left a message of his own on the forum.

_'I hear you're looking for me. While I have no doubt you'll find me eventually, Mr. Holmes, coming to this address would be quicker. I'll see you there tomorrow night._

_K. S.'_

With that done, he shut off the laptop, and made his way out of the room, hearing Ran calling him for dinner. Today had been a rather interesting day, to say the least.

* * *

><p><em>'I hear you're looking for me. While I have no doubt you'll find me eventually, Mr. Holmes, coming to this address would be quicker. I'll see you there tomorrow night.<em>

K. S.'

Sherlock smirked as he read the message on his website, John curiously looking over his shoulder. They sat in a small hotel room not too far away from the Mouri Detective Agency, just a few blocks down. There were two beds (John had denied it when he was asked 'Would a bedroom with one bed be alright?') "Someone interested in your tobacco ash?"

"No." He sounded only slightly irritated. "Looks like our little detective friend is coming out of hiding."

He marked down the address given quickly, before shutting down the laptop. It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day, when the sun had gone donwn, Conan told Ran he'd be hanging out with the Detective Boys at Agasa-hakase's for the night. It was half the truth. He was going to the Hakase's, but without the Detective Boys. He called the two just to let them in on the plan so they could cover up for him, then left for his old home. Once he saw that Sherlock had seen his message, he deleted the address, though his home was well known already, he didn't want anyone to know of the meeting place, just to be safe.<p>

Dressed in his usual school uniform, bow tie and all, he stood in front of the gates to his old home, the mansion looking almost creepy at night. He looked around warily for any signs of something suspicious, but relaxed a little upon finding none. He tensed up once again, when he heard a voice.

"So, our suspicions were correct. Hello, Kudo Shinichi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had to be evil again and left you with a cliffhanger. By the way, for those who didn't know, John's blog and Sherlock's sites are REAL. Look up John Watson's Blog, and the Science of Deduction. They should come up right away. I could read the comments on John's blog all day. =3= Anyway, leave a review! Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for another chapter.

By the way, do you see Haibara agreeing to let Sherlock know that easily? I wasn't sure if that was completely IC or not, despite it being a crossover... Just given who Sherlock is, I thought she might.


End file.
